Slash
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Celienne Kenshi has known Roronoa Zoro almost all her life. She learns to fight and is almost as great a swordsman as he is. But one day, Zoro is taken by the Marines, and Celienne must trust in a strange boy in a straw hat to save her friend. Adventure awaits!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, whaddup? Welcome to my new story dedicated to Roronoa Zoro! Ah, yes the shitty Marimo gets an entire fanfic based on him. ^^ hey, he totally deserves it, the sweetie. 3 as you all might know, I will be using an OC for this story. Her name will be Celienne Kenshi. A sword fighter like Zoro, but slightly tougher. She's kind of like Kuina in a sense, but in a way different. But before I mess up and spoil anything, I'm just gonna hurry and get to the story! plus, I'll be adding some other characters from my other One Piece story, so it'll be a fun mash-up! Enjoy! X3**

* * *

_Fire. _

_Fire everywhere. Flames crackling, women and children screaming. Smoke filling my lungs. Those are the only memories of my rotten childhood. Well, that and meeting a boy and a girl. The girl being called Kuina. Boy was named Roronoa, but I called him Zoro. Zoro was the one who saved me, bringing me to his dojo where I was taken care of and eventually brought up by Kuina's father. He taught the three of us the art of sword fighting. _

_I went along with the sword training, even though I was reluctant into doing so. Kuina seemed really great at it, so was Zoro. I figured I could do it too. Eventually, I grew accustomed to it, and I was along the ranks as the Dojo Master's best. Everything was going great for the three of us, until Kuina fell down a set of stairs. The fall killed her almost instantly. Zoro and I were devastated by her death, and one night, Zoro woke me up to tell me he was running away. I, for one didn't know why on earth he'd want to. He told me he had to fulfill the promise he made to Kuina before she died, that he would become the greatest swordsman in the world. And he needed to start training._

_"You can do all that here, can't you?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes. He snorted, annoyed with my question. "Well, yeah, but I'll become much stronger if I go outside. Do the real sword fighting. Fight real enemies." I sat up, crossing my arms. "This is stupid, Zoro." I told him. I stood in front if him, locking eyes with him. He was a lot taller than I was, but sometimes, I was able to stare him down. But tonight, he didn't seem to want to sway in his decision. "Look, I don't want you blabbing to master about this, so I'm asking if you wanna come with me." I gawked. "What?!" I cried out, making Zoro put a hand to my mouth, shushing me. "Shut up!" He hissed. "Don't wake Master up!" I glared at him, mentally cursing his name. Even though I was around eight at the time, I could do that stuff, curse at people. Master told me that a swordsman shouldn't be afraid to hurt some feelings._

_"I'm just saying, Zoro," I tried to reason with him. "It's stupid, and a good way to get yourself killed." Zoro frowned. He tsked, turning his back to me, stalking to my door. "Look, Cel," he said, turning back to me. "Kuina would let me do this. You looked up to her, didn't you?" I nodded. It was true. Kuina was like the big sister I wish I had. When she died, it was like someone impaled a burning stake through my heart. "Well, I'm not Kuina..." I said hopelessly. I knew that no matter what I said, Zoro was going. And he wanted me to go with him. I sighed, defeated. "We're coming back, right?" I asked him._

_After a long pause, Zoro turned his head, a mischievous smile on his face. "Hell no."_  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TEN YEARS LATER  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"HA!"  
Zoro's battle cry alerted me to turn. I whipped my head around, scanning the forest trees, and sure enough, two of Zoro's blades were aimed at my sides, ready to slice me in half. Luckily, I was ready. I jumped up, and landed in a splits position, Zoro flying over my head, his swords just barely missing my scalp. Now was my turn to attack. While his back was turned, I made my move. I unsheathed my long knives, lunging at him. Just as I was about to stab him, he bashed me with the butt of one of his swords in the stomach. I gasped and fell on my back, clutching my stomach. Zoro knelt beside me, laughing. "What did I say about sneaking up on me? Not only is it rude, but I always catch you, _always_!" I coughed, and flipped him the bird. "F off Zoro." I muttered. "That really hurt!" He chuckled, and held out a hand to me to help me up. I took it, although I'm not a damsel in distress. I only did it so he'd feel a little guilty, the bastard.

"Sorry, Cel," he said, ruffling my dark auburn hair. "It's not my fault you totally suck." I socked him in the arm. "Take it back, asshole!" I growled. He just laughed, leaving me by myself in the forest. "I'll be back in a bit, Cel!" He called over his shoulder. "You know what I said about the wild animals, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, don't lie them eat me, and if they do, you'll make them barf me up so you can kill me." Zoro smirked. "So you do listen." He said. He walked off then, disappearing in the foliage. "Tch...jerk." I grumbled under my breath. I rested my back against a large tree trunk, closing my eyes for a bit. He'd better be back soon.

"Celienne! Celienne wake up!" I grunted with annoyance. A fight? Now, Zoro? Jeez...  
I opened my eyes, and gasped. Zoro was fighting against a large group of big men. He was slashing his swords, doing the best he could to keep them away from me. I screamed. "_ZORO_!" I cried out. One of the men, a Marine...all of them were Marines it looked like, grabbed my arm with his vise-like grip, cutting off my circulation. I grabbed one of my knives, and stabbed the man's arm. He yelled out, releasing me. I looked up and found in horror that Zoro was being pinned to the ground, ropes tying his hands back. "_LET HIM GO_!" I screamed at the Marines.

"Roronoa Zoro, Bounty Hunter, we are now putting you up for execution for disrupting the piece, and harassing a Marine. Come with us quietly, and no other harm will be done to you."

_Execution?  
Didn't that mean...  
No..no...NO_.

Without much planning at all, I brandished my knives and lunged myself at the Marines. One of them simply pulled out a gun and shot me in my shoulder. I fell back, sobbing. "Zoro..." I cried out. He was being dragged away, right before my eyes. Off to die. For a crime I'm sure he had to commit. And I could do nothing to help him.

shit.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! How'd ya like it? This is my first ever fanfic for Zoro! I have another one about Sanji, but people seem to hate that for some reason. XD please review and tell me watch you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Thanks for tuning in! I'm so happy for the feedback I received for the first chapter! I nearly weeped in happiness! SOMEONE DOES CARE!**

**...**

**Okay...weird...**

**Lets hurry and get to the next chapter before I do something else awkward.**

* * *

_Shit. Shit, shit SHIT! _I cursed myself, scrubbing my bleeding shoulder with some pond water. _Goddammit! How could I let Zoro get taken away so easily?! This never happened before! Crap!_

I hastily bandaged the wound with a torn section of my top. I shakily stood, grabbing my knives, heading for the direction those damned Marines took Zoro. They did nothing but cause trouble. Bastards. After a few minutes cutting my way through the thick vegetation, I came through to the clearing. I was little shocked. I never really knew there was an actual town beyond the forest. Zoro always did the going out to get extra food and supplies, and he always told me to stay behind. Maybe he told me that because of those Marines...did he know something like this would happen?

I shook the thought off, and sighed. Well. Better start searching. Stepping into the town was like walking into a stampede of small elephants. Everyone was either pushing past me, or shoving me out of their way, like I wasn't even there. Little kids ran around my legs, causing me to trip a few times. one of my many strengths is my agility and coordination, but outside the forest, I was a klutzy fool, tripping over myself and others. I hurried my way past the madness till I came to a little hut-like building. Could Zoro be in there? Only one way to find out.

I creaked the door open and peeked in. A bunch of burly men, not Marines, just regular thug-like characters, were drinking heartily, laughing boisterously, slapping tables, yelling. It was way more noise than I was used to. The loudest I've heard was Zoro screaming at me for pushing him in the pond as a prank. I stepped in, covering my ears, looking around. "E-excuse...me..." I could barely hear myself talk in this ruckus. I thought of just Turing around and leaving, when my eyes wandered on two younger looking men, actually, two boys. One in particular in a straw hat. Since it didn't seem like I'd get any answers from the other buffoons, I decided to take my chances with these two.

I carefully chose a seat next to the straw hat boy. I pretended to pick at my nails, bored. I could see out of the corner of my eye that the younger looking boy with pink hair whispered to the straw hat boy. Eventually, the hat boy tapped my shoulder. I jumped up, surprised. "Wha-huh?" I bumbled. The hat boy gave me a friendly smile, his face brightening up. "Hi!" He said, holding out his hand. "My name is Luffy!" I stared at his hand like it would shock me to death. I slowly reached out my own hand and placed it on his. Luffy shook it happily. "This is my friend Coby!" he said, gesturing to the pink haired boy next to him. He gave me a wary wave. "What's your name? Are you from here?" I winced at his exuberance. I wasn't sure how to react to it. Zoro was never super happy and bouncy, that what I knew best. But now that I'm faced with this, it was like experiencing some alien being. Luffy seemed to sense my discomfort. He sat back, still smiling. "Is everything okay?" He asked me, a little calmer and softer in tone.

I shook my head finally. "My name's Celienne. I lived in the forest outside of town. Then some Marines came and took my friend and shot me. I came here to get him back."

"Marines!" Coby exclaimed. Luffy turned to him. "What's up, Coby?" He asked. Coby had a real serious look about him. "If the Marines took your friend, it was most likely for a good reason." He said, arms crossed over his chest. I felt my face pale, then grow hot with fresh rage. "What." I said between clenched teeth. Coby began to look a little afraid as I stood up, walking towards him threateningly. "What do you mean, 'good reason', tubby bastard?!" I screamed. Coby cried out in fear, Luffy had to stand between me and Coby. Good for him, too. I was about to carve that stupid face of his. "Hey, hey, calm down, no need to get violent!" Luffy said, holding his hands up. "We can help you with your friend, but you'll have to-"

"Did you guys hear the news?!" A teen boy rushed in, waving a newspaper in the air. The occupants of this hut turned towards him. He pointed to the front page, and what I saw made my heart stop. It was a picture of Zoro...but it couldn't be him. He was all beaten up and bloodied, he was strapped to a wooden stake, his head hanging down. I put a hand over my mouth, and sunk down to my seat, tears blurring my vision. "Z-Zoro..." I whispered. Luffy looked to me, concerned. "You know him?"

"Can you believe this? They finally caught 'im! Sneaky bastard was hiding in the woods with some gypsy girl." The teen said. God, if I wasn't so distraught, I would have taken my knives and pinned this jerk to the wall, ordering information, but the sight of my best friend, the strongest person I knew, being diminished to this level...

"This deserves a toast!" The man running the hut called out. "Drinks are on the house! Here's to that bastard, Roronoa Zoro, and may he die the death he deserves!"

That was it.

I let out an inhuman scream, and dashed at the boy with the paper. I whipped it out of his hands, knocking him to the ground. I tearfully bolted out go the hut, sobbing as I ran to find a private place to read this, find some way to help him, before it was too late. I purposely ignored Luffy and Coby call out to me. i didn't need their help. I had to do this by myself. Zoro was my friend, my best friend, and I wasn't going to let some dork in a stupid hat and some Marine worshipper get in my way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Next chapter will be soon! ^^ if you have any questions about Celienne, or have any other OC ideas for future stories, please, let me know! I'll give you full credit, promise! ;) please review and well be back soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, I was waiting for some more reviews, but I guess not. XP Well, whatever. I love this story, so I'm gonna just write it, either you review or you don't, it's okay. **

**Alright, onward! ^^**

* * *

**_Finally caught! Roronoa Zoro is no longer terrorizing our streets!_**

I scoffed at that line. I found myself a perch on a large branch in the middle of the forest. I climbed up as high as I could, hoping no one would find me. Zoro wasn't a criminal. I've known him the majority of my life, and not once did he do something illegal on purpose. If he did, it was probably stealing food, or beating up someone who tried to mess with me. Other than that, he was a saint. With three swords. I shook my head, coming back to this orgy of lies.

_As stated by the Marine Officer Morgan's son, Helmeppo, "That bully! Zoro! He killed my pet wolf! I loved that wolf! All I was trying to do was teach this girl not to mess with me, and Zoro went and killed it! And then he threatened me! I hope that bastard burns in hell for what he did!" _

Helmeppo, huh? I made sure to get a good look at the scrawny freak, blond, lanky, bad hair...yeah. He would be easy to spot. I leaped down from my perch, landing neatly on my feet. _I think it's about time I pay Mr. Helmeppo a visit._

* * *

**Zoro POV**

Zoro was slumped down on his pole prison. His arms were itching where the ropes tied him down. He ran his tongue over the cut on his lip, caused by the Main Marine Morgan. He had punched Zoro For spewing some witty insults at Morgan, and bashing his rank. Zoro still tasted the salty blood. He looked up at the sky, ticked that he couldn't shade his eyes from the punishing sun. He thought about how Celienne was coping. She never really had any experience with the outside world. She'd only known three other people in her whole life, and he wondered what would happen when she had to fend for herself.

_I just hope she doesn't do something stupid._

* * *

**_Celienne POV _**

I slammed the young man hard against the wall. He gasped in surprise as I pointed my knife in between his eyes. He trembled in my grasp. I had found this stick in the alley. I figured he'd have an answer for me. Unfortunately, he wanted to do things the hard way. "Now," I said in an eerie calm Voice. Zoro taught me that. He said it worked every time when you want some answers. Turned out he was right. "Be a nice young man and tell me where I can find Morgan and Helmeppo."

"I can't!" The man said, still quivering. I gave him a slick, evil smile. "Well, then...I'm so sorry to hear that." I raised the knife over my head. The man screamed, covering his face.

"Hey, whatcha doin?"

I dropped the knife in shock, turning to the voice. That dorky looking kid with the hat. And his stupid pink haired friend. I dropped the man from my grip on his neck. He scrambled to his feet and ran off. I turned, scowling. "Hey! Come back, coward! Answer me!" Of course, he just turned the corner, running as fast as he could. I groaned, and punched the wall in frustration. "Dammit!" I shouted. A finger tapped my shoulder. I whipped around angrily. "What do you want, straw boy?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Luffy didn't look the least bit stung at my outburst.

"That guy on the paper," Luffy said, pointing to the one in my pocket. "Was he your friend?"

"None of your business!" I snapped. "You already ruined one chance I had of getting him back, and I will not lose him to some shitty Marine!" I turned my back to them and slumped to my knees, exhausted. I rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes. I could see Zoro on that death pole, that ever so relaxed expression as he was about to be killed. I felt the burn of angry tears sting the backs of my eyes. I hated crying. _Hated it. _All it did was show weakness and vulnerability. Zoro didn't cry. He never cried. Not even when Kuina died. But I think I cried at least three times, just today. I could hear Zoro laughing at my stupidity right now.

I could sense someone come in front of me. "Hey, I'm sorry I made you lose that guy." I opened my teary eyes. The Strawhat boy was kneeling in front of me, a sympathetic frown on his face. I wiped my eyes, shaking my head. "It's not your fault...I...I'm sorry too." I whispered. "I'm such a bitch sometimes." Luffy smiled, taking off his hat, placing it on my head. I blinked in surprise. I looked up at him, smiling brightly. "Can I make a deal with you?" strawhat boy asked. I nodded slowly.

"I'll help you find and rescue your friend." He said. Coby opened his mouth to say something, but I think his name was Luffy, cut in. "But only if you join my crew!" I gawked. Join his...crew?

"Why do you want me to...join your crew?" I asked him. He laughed, a determined glint in his eyes. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates one day!" He said. "And I gotta gather a good crew!"

"And you want me?" I pointed to myself inquisitively. He nodded. "You seem like a great fighter, and you look really nice!" I nearly snorted with laughter. "Don't you remember when I kinda dissed you guys, almost killed some other guy..."

Luffy waved it off. "Well that was before. Everyone is a bully when you first meet them, but then, you get to know them, you like them!" He said. "And that's what happened here!" Luffy held out his hand to me. "So. You in?" I looked at his hand, thinking about my options. This guy did seem pretty nice, and he could help me save Zoro. But join his crew? Becoming a pirate? Hmmm...

I looked up at him, smiling bright. I grabbed his hand and shook vigorously. "Deal." I said.

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in! X3 Please review, and I'll see you next time! **


	4. A slight delay

**Hey, everyone! I just wanted to say that before I do anymore chapters, I'd like just a few more reviews. I just want to know what people think of Slash and Simmer and Spice so far. I don't want to accidentally mess something important up. So please, pretty please review? It would mean a whole lot to me. Thanks a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, my friends! I'm back and feeling great! Thanks for the reviews! X3 now, I can write some more Slash! And again...thank you.**

* * *

"Hey, four-eyes," I said to Coby, he looked up at me with a frown. I could tell he didn't like me very much. Too bad. I hated his guts too. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned on Luffy and I. "Are you sure this is the Marine Base? Where they have Zoro?" Coby nodded slowly. "Yep. Tell me again," he said, locking eyes with me. "Why do you want to find this guy so bad, anyway?" I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's obvious he's a wanted criminal. Why rescue him?" I felt like slapping the chubby freak into next week, but held back. "Well, for one, that 'Wanted Criminal' is my best friend." I said. "I don't care what he did, he's my best friend, and he's saved my butt more times than I can count. Now is my turn to return the favor. Of you have a problem with it, then you can skedaddle."

Coby's eyes widened. Luffy smiled at me, turning his attention to the large wall that separated us from where ever Zoro was. "I'll climb up here to see what we got." I gave him an uncertain glance. "Ah...are you sure about that, Luffy? That thing has to be a least seventy feet tall." Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Sweet! This'll be fun, then!" Then, in a flash, Luffy's arms stretched, and stretched, and stretched, and _stretched _towards the top of the wall. My mouth hung open, my eyes bugged out of their sockets. DI'd I just see what I think I saw?

"GUM GUM...ROCKET!" With that, Luffy's body shot up like a bullet up to the wall. He landed on his feet at the top. Holy crap...this guy was...was he a mutant? Whatever he was, it was awesome! Luffy reached his arms down to Coby and I. "Come on! I think I see him!" I took his hand and Coby and I were being hauled up to the top by Luffy's rubber-like arms. "How'd you do that, Luffy?" I asked him, when my eyes averted to the scene before me. Behind the wall, was literally nothing. Just a dusty plain with a pole in the middle.

And strapped to that pole...

Zoro.

His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, his head hung, body limp. Zoro's swords were gone too. When I saw this in the picture in the newspaper, I was super depressed about it, but seeing it now, just made me freaking _pissed off. _

"Those bastards!" I cried out. I jumped off the top of the wall.

yes. I know what you're thinking. She's a dead woman, blind rage messed her up. Prepare to be dead wrong.

"Celienne, be careful!" I heard Luffy cry out. I ignored it, falling headfirst towards the ground, then flipping over to my feet, landing on them, maybe pulling a hamstring. I winced, but bit my lip. I dashed towards the pole keeping Zoro captive. I lifted his face in my hands. "Hey, look at me! Open your eyes, Zoro!" A muscle in his face twitched, and his eyes fluttered a little.

"Cel...Celienne...?" He mumbled, his voice raspy. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." I pulled out a knife and began cutting through his ropes. "Cel, you have to listen to me, you have to leave!" I pulled back in surprise. "What?!" I Said outraged. "Are you serious?! I'm not leaving you here! Forget it!"

"Celienne!" Zoro told me, the look in his eyes dead serious. "I'm not kidding. Morgan, he's...he's crazy! he'll-"

"Well, well, well..." A snooty voice said from behind me. I turned to see that Helmeppo idiot from the newspaper. He strode in with some more of those Marines behind him. He gave Zoro and I a smug little grin as he stopped in front of me. I glared at him. "So, you must be the pussy that had Zoro taken away." Helmeppo chuckled, flicking my nose. "Silly little girl. Did you really think you could sneak in a Marine base and form a little rescue? Honestly, I thought gypsy women like you were at least a little smart."

"I am _not _a gypsy, Butt-Chin!" Helmeppo scowled and gave a slight growl. "Why you little-" he raised his hand to slap me, but I brandished my knives,preparing for a battle. Helmeppo grinned cockily at me, and swiftly moved to the side, revealing his army of Marines. I froze in my place. If it was just me, I wouldn't have been afraid of those guns. But I remembered that Zoro was still here, and I couldn't risk him getting shot. I reluctantly lowered my arms, glaring at the Marines and Helmeppo. Helmeppo simply chuckled and turned to his Marine buddies. "Well, men. I _was_ considering giving his brute a second chance, and just make him work for me, but since little miss rescue wants to interfere, why don't they both die?" I gasped. "What the hell are you saying, Marine?!" I cried out. He smiled, and snapped his fingers. I threw myself over Zoro, preparing myself for the pain of the bullets penetrate me. Better me than him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Luffy jumped in front of me. "Luffy, NO!" I screamed. I watched in horror as the Marines shot mercilessly at him. He didn't seem phased by them, but maybe his cries were being drowned out by the deafening drone of the bullets. Eventually there was a ceasefire. Luffy stood stock still in front of Zoro and I. I expected him to collapse, all bloody, but no. He actually giggled. Then laughed hysterically. "That was fun!" He said, smiling big. The Marines looked down at the bullets that seemed to have just bounced off of Luffy. I grinned in amazement. Then, with a flourish, I pulled out my knives and slashed at the ropes holding Zoro. He moved away from the pole, flexing his hands to get the feeling back to them. "Thanks, Cel." He said, ruffling my hair. Zoro then turned to Helmeppo, glaring. "Where are my swords?" He demanded. Helmeppo gulped, looking as though he couldn't choose which one of us he was most afraid of. He shook his head defiantly. "Like I'll tell you!" He said.

I looked to Zoro, his eyes told me to do my stuff. I smiled, happy to see him alive and kicking again. I grabbed one knife, and placed the other in my mouth, gripping it tight. I took a running start and did a one-handed handspring, kicking Helmeppo in the face. I landed on top of him, aiming my knives over each of his eyes. He whimpered fearfully, shuddering from beneath me.

"Now, either you tell me within five seconds," I threatened smoothly, leaning in on his face. "Or I'll see how fast I can skewer your eyeballs. So what's it gonna be, Helmeppo, old boy?"

The Marine baby gulped and pointed above him. I looked up to see a tall building, probably Helmeppo's place. "I-it's in my room...please don't hurt me!" I smirked, but hawked, and spit in his face. He screamed and scurried from beneath me. "Wait till my dad finds out what you did! He'll kill you, I'll be sure he does!" With that, he ran off with his Marine buddies. I felt myself grin, then laugh out loud. I turned to Zoro, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He hugged me back for a moment, then pulled back. "Come on, let's get my swords back, shall we?" I nodded, feeling as confident as ever.

"Um, guys?" Luffy called to us. I turned to him. "Yeah? What's up?" He adjusted the hat on his head. "I don't wanna make ya worry too much, but shouldn't you have knocked that guy out before he got to go away?" As soon as he said it, I mentally slapped myself. "Oh, for the love of-"

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in guys! However to retrieve the swords? DX find out next chapter! X3 please review and I'll see you soon!**


	6. Happy Birthday, Zoro! Special Chapter

**Okay, this chapter has nothing to do with the story so far. All it has, is the characters of Celienne, and Zoro. So why am I even wasting my breath writing it? Well, tomorrow is a very special day: Roronoa Zoro's Birthday. And for a die hard Zoro fangirl, this is like Christmas, Easter, and Hanukkah, all rolled in one. So, without further ado, let us enter the Birthday Special!**

I stretched out my arms, yawning. I rubbed my eyes, looking around. Zoro was lying about a foot away from me by a bush. I quietly stood up and came to him, shaking his shoulder gently. "Hey, Zoro? Zooooroo?" He simply yawned and flipped to another side, snoring lightly. I smirked, rolling my eyes. I knew better than to mess up Zoro's sleep session. I pulled away from him slowly, backing away. I guess it's my turn to get some food, huh? I reached into my pocket, grabbing what little money I had. I hopes I had enough beris to buy something. I frowned as I dug through each of my pockets. Barely enough for some bread. Well this sucks. I thought sullenly. I made my way put of the woods and into the town square. It was nice and quiet, so this was nice. Now where was that store Zoro told me about? I wondered. I found one eventually, a fruit seller.  
"Apples! Bananas! Peaches! All for low prices!" He called out. I went to him, grabbing a couple peaches. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would hold us over. I turned to the fruit man, about to purchase the fruit, when my ears picked up two women gossiping or something irrelevant.  
"...Oh! I know! She's such a tart! She better get fired!"  
"Absolutely! Oh, Marsha, I'm so sorry. What's the date today? I always get the dates mixed up this time of year."  
"Why the 11th. Of November. Why?"  
"My daughter has a dance recital and..."  
I tuned the women out. November 11th? Today was November 11th? I knew that date was significant, but how?  
"Miss?" The fruit seller called to me. I came out of my trance handing him the money. "Sorry, sir." I mumbled. I took the fruit and hurried back to the forest, where Zoro and I lived. He was still asleep, go figure. I set his peach down by his nose. Hopefully he'd smell it before some wild animal did. I slumped my back against a large tree stump, starting to peel the fuzz off my peach. November 11th...November 11th...what was it about that date? What did I have to do with it? Or maybe it wasn't me... My eyes wandered to the sleeping Zoro. November...11th...  
Holy...  
It hit me.  
It was Zoro's birthday today! November 11th! I remembered back at the dojo, we'd have parties for Kuina, Zoro and I. My heart sunk. Zoro hadn't had a party since Kuina died. He was always so depressed and angry, not even his birthday made it better. Poor guy. How old was he, like nineteen, or something? Ten years wothout a birthday celebration. Not even a present. I bit my lip. I could have used that money to buy him something...  
Zoro always played it like he didn't care either way if he got a gift or not, being the tough guy he was. But this year...that was gonna change. I jumped up, dashing deep in the forest. I found a tree with large leaves. Perfect! I jumped on it and began to climb, grabbing the biggest leaves I could find. Then I sought out for some berries. The ones Zoro said were poison. I decided to make good use of them. Waste not want not. I grabbed some red ones, blue ones, and even a couple yellow ones. I ran back to Zoro and I's site, checking to see if he was still asleep. I grinned when he was, heading back to the trunk of my tree. I smashed the berries with my hands, making a paint like mush. I grabbed a leaf and began smearing berry juice on it, painting out a word. I took another leaf and did the same. When I finished, I sat back, admiring my work. But I wasn't done yet.  
I reached into my pocket. Only a couple beri. I looked to Zoro again. Maybe he had some. I snuck over to him, trying not to even breathe. He was sleeping soundly, slow breathing and everything. I carefully reached into his pocket, grabbing the money out of it. I stuffed it into my pocket and ran back to the town. It was a little more crowded now, but not too overwhelming. I went back to the fruit man, asking where I could find a bakery. He pointed east and told me their stuff was cheap. He seemed unsure, but I told him anything was better than nothing.  
At the bakery, I browsed the selection. Fancy cakes, tarts, cross buns. All of them looked amazing, but they were all too expensive. My gaze fell to a simple looking cupcake. Plain vanilla cake, with a slab of frosting on top. I smiled big. That was all I needed.

"Celienne?" Zoro mumbled, yawning loudly. I had just come back from the bakery, just in time for Zoro to wake up finally. I excitedly ran to the back of the tree to grab the leaves. "Wh-what are you doing, Cel?" Zoro asked, genuinely confused. I came out from behind the tree and set the leaves down, in particular order. The first leaf said: Happy Birthday! The second one said: Zoro and the third read: The bestest friend ever! And a little heart was drawn on it. Zoro looked surprised, not moving a muscle. "Oh! But that's not all!" I said. I went back to the tree, grabbing the cupcake. I handed it to him. He held out his hands and took it, looking at it like it was an alien. "Happy Birthday, Zoro!" I said happily. Zoro said nothing. Just kept staring at me, the leaves, and the cupcake.  
I frowned. Something wasn't right. "I-is something wrong?" I asked him, a little afraid he was mad at me. He set the cupcake down on the ground next to the peach. He stood up slowly, walking up to me. I got really scared now. Has not having a party for so long make him despise them altogether? Is that it? Without saying a word, he put a hand on the back of my head, putting it to his chest. I blushed as his arm came around my waist and hugged me. I was shocked. Zoro never hugged me, or anyone as far as I can remember. "Thank you, Cel." He said softly. I smiled, knowing he was happy. "No problem, Zoro." I said, hugging him back. He pulled back after a few moments like that, and picked up his cupcake. "This looks great, Cel." He said, grinning. He brought the cupcake to my face. "See the detail put into this?"  
"What do you mean-" Zoro, in a flash, smashed the cupcake in my face, making me gasp. "What the-_OH MY GOD EW!_!" I screamed. Zoro laughed hysterically. "Now it's my birthday!" he laughed. I growled and blindly clawed at him. "You ass! Get over here!"  
But on the inside. I was thrilled. Zoro was now happy again.  
And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Well, that's my birthday special! Hope you liked it! Happy Birthday, Zoro! We love you, man! **

**Next chapter ter will be normal, so tune in! See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I've noticed I've been getting a lot of complaints that the chapters are "too short". There's a reason for that. Mainly because, although I'm very dedicated to this story, I have lots of other obligations, so I write as much as I possibly can in the time slot I have. Which is also why I try to write a chapter every day. So yeah, that's why, so I'm sorry if the chapters are too short for you, but just remember, there will be another chapter the next day.**

* * *

Luckily, Helmeppo didn't run far. He was a pretty slow runner, maybe didn't wanna get those pretty little designer shoes too dirty. I immediately charged after him, tackling him to the ground once again. "What do you want from me?!" Helmeppo cried. I stood up, grabbing the dweeb by the scruff of his purple jacket. I walked him back to where Zoro used to be held. I could hear Marines starting to come to me, but Luffy and Zoro's voices telling them to back off assured me that I could do what I had to do. I grabbed some rope and tied Helmeppo's arms to the cross. "Hey!" One of the Marines called out. "Get him down from there, right now, little girl!" I heard the sound of someone being punched, and someone's else groaning and a thud to the ground. _Note to self: laugh later._ Having Helmeppo all trussed up, I felt a little cocky at the moment, so I gave the new captive a smug smile and mock blown kiss. Helmeppo scowled. "Wait till my father gets here! Just you wait!" I stuck out my tongue at him and came to Zoro and Luffy. I guess Coby decided to stay behind, watch our friend at the pole.

Zoro, Luffy, and I stood firm against the Marines that stood before us. About twenty of them. Three of us. Pretty fair. The Marines all raised their guns, ready to shoot if necessary. I gave a sideways glance to Zoro. I was wondering how he'd fight without his swords with him. He gave me a subtle nod, cracking his knuckles. I grinned. Zoro could kick some ass with a sword, but he could also ruin someones face with his fists, too. Then, the Marines charged at us.

I swiftly brandished my knives, leaping into the front line of battle. I made sure not to give the bastards a chance to shoot anything. I sliced at their arms, throwing hard kicks to their skulls. Luffy and Zoro were punching and kicking and throttling any others that tried to attack me from behind. Who knew hardened warriors like the Marines could break so easily? It felt like I was attacking a few piles of wool. I slashed the final Marine in the abdomen and he fell, crumpled in pain. I could hear Helmeppo screaming some incomprehensible nonsense behind us, but I ignored it. "Come on, guys!" I said, jerking my head towards the Marine Base. "Let's get Zoro's swords back!"

* * *

I pressed myself against the corner wall, Zoro and Luffy next to me. We made sure to stay stock still. A few of Helmeppo and the Marine captain's cronies were walking past, conversing quietly. I could hear them mutter Zoro's name, and the word death in the same sentence. I balled my hands up into fists, but tried to relax. Didn't want to worry anyone, or make too much noise. When the Marines left, the three of us dashed down the hall. "Okay, so where is this guy's room?" Luffy asked as we passed various doors. Zoro paused at one with a pink-gray sign staing "_My room!"_ it had a little ring of flowers over it, as well.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "This?" I asked. He grinned with an amused manner. "This option seems to make the most sense, don't you think?" I smirked, snickering, heck even Luffy was laughing. Zoro creaked the door open and peeped inside. "There!" He exclaimed. He ran in, grabbing his three swords. Luffy and I kept lookout. "Hey,you hear that?" Luffy said, whispering. I listened close. A man. With a loud, booming voice.

"What?! They tied him up?! a little gypsy girl, eh?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Captain Morgan! And Roronoa Zoro! He's gone! Saved by that girl and two other boys!"

I looked to Luffy nervously. "We should hurry and get out of here!" I said. He nodded and peeked his head into Helmeppos room. "hey, Zoro? Maybe you should speed it up a little. i think people are coming."

"Guys, check this out," he said. "It's looking bad for your friend, Luffy." Luffy gave me a worried glance and he and I ran into the room. Zoro was looking out the window, frowning. The two of us crowded him to see what was going on. I gasped. More Marines (How many can these people can they produce?) had untied Helmeppo, and Coby was being surrounded, Marines grabbing his arms harshly. "That can't have a happy ending," I muttered. Zoro opened the window, putting one leg through it. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing, idiot?!" Zoro looked to me, like I'd just asked him what my name was. "I'm saving Coby. What, you don't I'd just leave him to those jerks, do you?" I opened my mouth to say something back, but Zoro leaped out the window, landing on the field. "Zorooo!" I called out. Not a smart move.

The Marines turned from Coby, and charged at Zoro. "Shit." I mumbled. I slid my legs out through the window as well and jumped down, as did Luffy. We landed on either side of Zoro, preparing for an ugly battle. The scene was different now, though. Instead of just Marines, they brought a friend. A rather big friend, at that. He had huge muscled arms, and what creeped me out was that the brute had a large axe attached to the end of one of them. He glared at the three of us like we were fresh meat he could tear into. And I think we were.

"So...you're the little brats who think they can just defy my rules and get away with it without punishment, eh?" The man said. I stood firm in front of Zoro. "We didn't break any of your shitty laws, freak!" I spat. "Who do you think you are just tying up my friend like you have the right?!"

the man found this hilarious, laughing hard. "Because I'm the captain! The leader! I rule this town! And any rule breakers have one punishment. Death." I clenched my jaw. This guy was insane! Just some power hungry asshole. He needed to go down. I charged through the mass of Marines in front of him, slicing my knives at him. He simply dodged my attacks, and ran his blade-arm against my neck. I cried out from the surprising pain. I touched the cut, crimson blood leaking through my fingers. "Celienne!" Zoro called out. He growled, placing one of the swords in his mouth, putting on his battle bandana. He and Luffy ran at the iron man, only to be struck as well. Zoro gritted his teeth. He looked to me, then down at my messy cut. He removed the bandana and wrapped it around my neck. I was shocked. Zoro never took off his bandana in the middle of a fight. He wasn't giving up, was he?

"It might stop the bleeding." He stated, standing back up to fight. "Zoro..." I whispered. I must say, for a tough guy, he could sure be sweet when he wanted to. Marines came, surrounding Zoro almost instantly. If he didn't have his swords with him, I would have been slightly concerned. But he had all three, so I grinned, watching the show. With a shout, he slashed the swords so fast, it was like he wasn't even moving. Marines grunted, collapsing all around him. I came back in the fight, deciding to use my fists and kicks for this round. Luffy was stretching his arms about twenty feet, grappling onto the pole and rocketing himself over to Helmeppo and Coby, to assess that situation. I wondered why that iron creep was just watching us, like this was a game or something. Jerk.

After Zoro and I took down our attackers, I turned my attention to the captain. He gave us a sly grin. "You fought well. I'll remember this battle after your deaths." He slashed at us with his battle axe, luckily we were too quick for him, dodging back as it nearly chopped us in half. "Can't you see you won't win?!" He said, a psychotic smile forming under his wacky headgear. "I'm Captain Morgan! I rule these people! If I say die, you die!"

If there's one thing I hate, it's power hungry freaks like Morgan. Not only did he have my best friend tied up, but he also tortured this town, no doubt. With his obsession with power...it really pissed me off.

"You know what, Morgan?" I said, angrily. "I'm really sick of your attitude. What, are we not supposed to breather unless you say so? Eat? Drink? Sleep? We break one stupid rule, you kill us? Don't you have a life? A _son_?!" Morgan snorted. "Who? That festerong pile of useless flesh? Please, that thing's no son of mine. He's worthless. Weak. Powerless." I jumped up on surprise. This douche called his own son all that?! And he was less than fifty feet away! He had some nerve, this Morgan guy! That was it. Sure, Helmeppo was a spoiled brat and needed his ass kicked, but he was still a kid. And he needed a father figure to look up to. and here it was, mocking him mercilessly. I let out a raged scream and lunged at Morgan, raising my knives high over my head.

Then, one impaled his stomach, the other his chest. I pulled them out, jumping off him, breathing hard. Morgan stood still, bleeding heavily. His eyes grew empty as blood leaked through his mouth. "C-can't lose...no..." He then fell to his knees, finally on his face, blood pooling underneath him.

"DADDY!" Helmeppo cried out. He wormed away from Luffy's grip, running to his fallen father. My face paled. I dropped my knives to the ground, shaking with fear. Did I just...no...I couldn't have...I would never purposely...

"He's...he's dead..." Helmeppo breathed. He then looked up at me, hateful fire in his eyes. "YOU KILLED HIM, YOU BITCH!"

* * *

**Ah, yes, couldn't resist putting a little murder in this book. I'm twisted like that. XD well, what did you think? Please review, and il, see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! welcome to another installment of Slash! sorry for the long wait. i had to do a lot of proof reading over the draft in my notebook, and that took some time out.**

* * *

I stood shivering as Morgan bled in his son's arms. I backed up into Zoro. I couldn't believe I actually killed someone. Usually, I just make sure to slice my enemies up a bit, but not actually..._kill them. _I never wanted to stoop that low. But it seemed I had done so just now. Zoro patted my head, trying to make me relax. He'd killed a lot of people, saying his reason so was that they were filthy scum who poisoned the world. Was he proud of me? I knew that was a pretty dark thought, having someone be proud that you killed another person's father, leaving them crying, but maybe Zoro was proud. Maybe I did a good thing...

"We gotta leave, Cel. We have no other reason to be here." He said. He took my hand, pulling me away from the corpse, Helmeppo crying over his fallen father. I couldn't just leave and say nothing. I turned my head to the kid. "Hey...you," I said quietly. In a fit of rage, he grabbed one of the knives I had dropped, and threw them at me. It barely missed cutting off my big toe. "SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE AND GO AWAY FOREVER!" He cried. I bit my lip, feeling my heart drop to the ground. I killed someone's father. I doubted I'll ever see the end of it. I, Celienne Kenshi, am a murderer.

* * *

Luffy was conversing with Coby, not sure what they were talking about, frankly, I didn't care. I sat in the corner of Luffy's small boat, hugging my legs to my chest. I rested my head on my knees, eyes closed. I couldn't get the image of Helmeppo sobbing over his dead Father. The one I killed. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Zoro, but I didn't bother to look up. If I was crying, I didn't want him seeing me cry, looking weak and helpless.

"I know you're upset, Cel," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "You did what you thought was right, but it didn't turn out the way you wanted. I'm sorry about that." I lifted my head abruptly. Luckily I wasn't weeping. I turned to Zoro, angrily. "What do you care?!" I cried out. "You kill people for a living! You're happy I did it!" I roughly pulled him away from me, moving to the other part of the boat, turning my back to him. Luffy came into the boat, setting up the sail. "Coby wants to stay behind here." he informed us, sounding slightly disappointed. I sat in the corner of the ship, silent. I just wanted to be back in the forest. There, Zoro and I were tranquil and happy. Now, we're bloodied and bruised, being sent away on a pirate ship. I felt myself begin to fall asleep. This has been a very bad day. Horrible. Just horrible. I couldn't wait for it to end.

* * *

Zoro surprisingly couldn't sleep. He just watched as Luffy and Celienne slept soundly, occasionally shifting the course of the boat. His eyes wandered to Celienne's sleeping form, slowly breathing with a slight snore. Zoro remembered how angry she was earlier, how she yelled at him and pushed him away. When they were little, and even now, when Celienne was sad, or accidentally cut herself with her knife, she would go to Zoro to help her feel better. This had to have been the only time she openly refused his help. Was she mad at him?

"_You do this for a living! You're proud that I did it!" _

Zoro winced a bit. He didn't want Cel thinking he was some sort of death monger. He slowly crept over to her, so he was right next to her. Zoro looked down as his best friend slept, her somewhat curly caramel-blonde hair framing her smooth tan face. Her eyebrows set in that perma-frown she'd developed when she was younger. Her full link lips set in a calm line. He'd have to buy her some new clothes when the three of them docked to their next destination. The small cloths over her chest and waist were getting worn. Zoro reached over his hand, softly stroking Celienne's hair. He rested his back against the boat, leaning his head back. He shut his eyes, hoping Cel would get over being mad at him. And if she didn't, maybe he could make it up to her somehow.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry this was so short. I'm really cut on time. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways, and I'll try my hardest to have another chapter up by tomorrow! **


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey, guys! After a bit of a hiatus, I'm back! ^^ I'm here to write more Slash for you, and it's gonna be great! I decided to skip around a little though, cuz I'm impatient like that, but I promise it won't take away from anything. X3 Oh, and I'll be adding my other OC for Sanji, so it's gonna be a fun little chapter! **

* * *

_Over the course of a few months, we had come across many crazy adventured and people. The more Luffy added to his crew, the more I knew about the world outside of the forest I once called home. _

_There was a girl with red hair named Nami. Zoro didn't exactly trust her, but the girl had toughness to her. I liked that. She and I could team up when bossing the boys around. Plus she was an excellent thief and navigator, so we'd never get lost. Though I find myself checking my pockets when she passes me._

_Then we picked up some gangly dude with a nose Pinocchio would be ashamed of, called Usopp. He was funny, I guess. Though I've ever heard a guy scream in fear as much as him all my life. He was a sharpshooter, and a mighty stellar one at that. I felt we'd be able to do some good work with him here._

_Lastly, we arrived at a seaside restaurant, the Baratie, where we met a chef named Sanji, and his kid asistant, Keneda. We saved the restaurant from being controlled by the evil pirate "King" Don Krieg. After much persuasion, the two agreed to join our crew. Sanji, the swirly browed playboy, flirted with both Nami and I, which bothered me greatly. I didn't have time for some hopeless romantic. But besides all that, he could be very intellectual and he was a crazy good fighter. _

_Keneda was the small, fourteen year old girl that seemed to be attached to Sanji's hip. I only say that because she followed him everywhere, doing almost everything he did, minus the flirting. She seemed to like me, which was a shock. I never expected anyone to actually consider looking up to me. She called me Celienne-Chan. Or Celienne-Senpai or something like that, to show she respected me greatly. _

_We had just finished our battle to win back Nami from the savage fish men, and now we headed on our short trip to LougeTown, to stock up on supplies and relax. But I could tell that we wouldn't be able to relax much at all..._

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Celienne!" Sanji called to me happily. I rolled my eyes, preparing for another round of this amorous idiot. I turned to face him, smoothly making his way to me, holding up a plate with a glass of cold lemonade on it. "For, you, my dear." He bowed deeply, holding up the plate. "I put extra sugar in yours, just the way you like it." I grinned and took the glass, taking a sip of the sweet, but sour drink. "Aaahh, thanks, Sanji." I said. He winked at me, blowing me a kiss.

I tsked and turned back to the view of the ocean. I leaned against the railing of the ship, biting the straw thoughtfully. The sparkling blue stretch of sea was very calming, the call of the lazy seagulls circling above the ship. I closed my eyes, sighing, feeling all my cares somewhat drift away.

"Hey." I turned my head to see Zoro, his back leaning against the rail on the other side of me. When did he get here? "What's up?" I said, sipping my lemonade. He stepped closer to me, placing a hand on my head. He stroked my hair slowly, making me blush slightly. What was this idiot doing?

"Did you brush your hair?" He asked. "It's so silky, who are you trying to impress?" I slapped his hand away, rolling my eyes. "Not you, I'll tell you that." I muttered. He chuckled at my insult, flicking my nose. "Ow!" I said, accidentally letting go of my glass. Zoro whipped out his sword, and let the glass fall on the side. He carefully lifted the sword, handing me the glass. I smiled softly to him. "Thanks, Z." I said.

"So, you ready for LougeTown?" He asked me. I shrugged. "It's not like anything fun will happen. Luffy only wants to go cuz that's where the King of the Pirates lived and died." Zoro nodded slowly. "Hm. I'm sure you'll find something valuable. You have great skill. Plus," he turned my face to meet mine. "You've always been a little troublemaker. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a run-in with a Marine." I smirked, staring him hard in his eyes. My Eyebrow raised after looking at him a moment. "I never...knew your eyes were hazel." I said, with slight awe. Zoro looked a tad surprised. "What, you've never looked at my eyes before?" He looked amused. I really wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face. It was making me blush, making me look stupid.

I looked back up at him, but had my eyes closed. "What color are my eyes, smart-ass?" I asked him, arms crossed over my chest. "Blue." He said, almost immediately. I gawked. "Sky blue to be exact, with a hint of sapphire." I glared at him, and turned back sharply to the view. "They're pretty." I swore I heard Zoro say. I jumped up, whipping my head to him. "Did you say my eyes were pre-" then my eyes wandered to Sanji below us, serving up some sandwiches to Luffy, Usopp and Nami. Keneda handed Sanji some wine, and he took it graciously. It must have been him talking to Nami. I shook my head. "Never mind. Forget I even opened my mouth." I said. I rested my head on one hand, chugging down the last of my drink.

I knew I shouldn't have cared what anyone thought of me, but...it was weird. For some reason..I kinda wanted Zoro to tell me my eyes were pretty...ugh...that idiot Keneda must have been wearing off on me. Speaking of which...

"Zoro-San! Celienne-Chan!" Keneda climbed the rope ladder to meet Zoro and I. She smiled as she came to the railing, pointing towards the horizon. "We're almost there, see?" I looked and saw the shadow of an island begin to take shape. "In about another ten to twenty minutes, we'll be at LougeTown!" Keneda jumped down to grab her stuff. Zoro turned to leave also. "Hey, you getting ready?" He asked me. I nodded. "Just gimme a minute, kay?" There was silence, then the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I could feel Zoro behind me, but I tried to tense myself up, so if he touched me, I wouldn't freak out.

Sure enough, he put his hands on my shoulders, and turned me around so I faced him. He looked at me intently. My heart started beating hard and fast. I wished I could pound my chest with my fist to shut my heart up. God, I hoped Zoro couldn't hear it. He leaned his face in close to mine, and my face grew extremely hot, I could hear my heart thudding the closer Zoro got to me. I closed my eyes nervously, wondering what I should do if Zoro were to kiss me-

"You better not do anything to get yourself shot, Cel." He said, and flicked my forehead. "You bastard!" I shouted at him, glaring as he chuckled like the sinister S.O.B. he really was.

But he was the only one here I could really stand, so I had to take it, and get myself ready for LougeTown.

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in! There will be another chapter soon, I promise!**


End file.
